cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ba Sing Se
|connectedresources = |bonusresources= }} Named after the mythical capital of the fabled "Earth Kingdom", and many of its places and traditions borrowed in its honor. Ba Sing Se is a very large and older nation at 72 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Norse. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ba Sing Se work diligently to produce Coal and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Ba Sing Se will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Ba Sing Se to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Ba Sing Se allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ba Sing Se believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ba Sing Se will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography The Capital City of Ba Sing Se is situated on the Isle of Fiji, the nation extends from the western coasts of Australia to the French Polynesia. Because of its vast size, many different varieties of climate and land forms can be found here. The western part of the empire is barren and dry, while to the east the land is incredibly fertile and lush, host to a broad variety of life. History The Founding of Ba Sing Se Ba Sing Se was founded on December 12, 2006, when the exiled king Aulus Maximus landed with a host of refugees upon her shores, and were taken in by the local chiefs. Aulus Maximus is considered by many Planet Bob historians to be one of the most indecisive and mysterious leaders of all time. Originally he rose to power in Ancona, on the Italian Peninsula. Establishing the nation of Latia. He declared it government policy to attack nations whose leaders had gone idle and ceased to lead their nations. But when Noxxx and the U.S.S.A vowed to destroy Latia, it spelled the beginning of the end for his reign. Other nations soon joined them, and the influential Lyon S. Kennedy ousted him from power. The TRATDeU War Aulus Maximus upon founding Ba Sing Se, became a key founder in the TRATDeU Alliance, whose members included but were not limited to: Aulus Maximus, Czar Benfus, and Namenorg. Yet within weeks of its creation, the stability of this power was threatened by the Alliance of Corruption. TRATDeU was overwhelmed, and only through intervention by the GOLD Alliance was further bloodshed avoided. Using the intervention as a means to gain further attention, Aulus Maximus then drafted the Declaration of the Rights of N00bs which stated that all weak nations have a right to exist. It was this document that would propel the LUEnited Nations to war against GOONs, and drive the world into The Second Great War. The Conference of Ba Sing Se Just prior to the Second Great War, with hostilities rising between League and Initiative factions, Aulus Maximus blindly called into order The Conference of Ba Sing Se which were an attempt to lessen hostilities and gain a better understanding. The result was less than flattering, leaders on both sides demanded Aulus Maximus step down and resign, and declared him a menace. The Conference instead of slowing hostilities, actually hastened them. And within a day of the Second Great War starting, Ba Sing Se was facing a war of its own. TRATDeU Collapses Czar Benfus, fearful of Aulus Maximus' rising power, exiled him from TRATDeU and, with the other nations, drove Ba Sing Se into total anarchy. For a brief time Aulus Maximus retained power, but a series of blasts throughout the city lead the population to loose utter confidence in their leader, and he was deposed. Within a week the TRATDeU had officially disbanded, Czar Benfus resorting to being nothing more than a rogue. The New King With Aulus Maximus exiled once again, the people of Ba Sing Se sought a new more competent leader. The war chiefs counseled the mythical Savior Duck as to what to do. The duck, in response, quacked. And so thus it was that Hector Cornelius became king. Hector Cornelius was a radical leader, within hours of him being nominated leader he publically announced his goals, he vowed to establish "A Grand Army of the Republic, the likes of which have never been seen upon the world!" he also vowed to promote democratic reform and push the nation into the modern era. Moreover he established the Xi Sung Stock Exchange(XSSE)Corporation and founded the BSS News Network. He was a god to his people. Most notable of his acts was his acceptance into the IRON Alliance. The Alliance, within a month of his arrival, granted him a $1,000,000 grant to use as the nation pleased. Despite all public scrutiny, Hector Cornelius had achieved his goals. The Rise of a Despot Three weeks passed in which Hector Cornelius ruled both wisely and justly. But then on the First Day of March 2007, he brought an abrupt end to democratic reforms and instilled himself as Supreme Ruler of Ba Sing Se. He set out to liquidate the War Chief council; he succeeded in killing many of the priests, but the Savior Duck escaped unharmed, off to save a girl from her fear of Latin Intransitive Verbs. He then accepted a massive $750,000.00 loan from the IRON Alliance and began his plans to further glorify his nation. He purchased a small air force of both F-100 Super Sabre and B-17G Flying Fortresses in order to fortify the strength of his nation. He also established the Ba Sing Se Foreign Ministry as well as ratified the XSSE, replacing it with the First National Bank of Ba Sing Se. To replace the War Chiefs he himself nominated a series of regents to manage the affair, which he called 'Project Switzerland'. In the final string of rash events he declared Ba Sing Se a peaceful nation for the time being, while it gathered the means to pay off the mounting debt, in addition to allowing the Leader to travel in and out of his country at will. In response Czar Benfus rose up in defiance of Hector Cornelius' actions, by striking the fellow nations of IRON. In response he was systematically whipped out and executed. The End of an Era Months would pass in Ba Sing Se with little event occurring. Then on March 21, the Third Great War broke out. Ba Sing Se stood by IRON in its policy of isolationism, and flourished in this time. Then on March 29, the infamous "Dark Friday" was unleashed by /b/ members, and Ba Sing Se was annihalated. Category:Good Nation Pages